


Here's to Forever

by yotsubanoclover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another story, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, POV Saeran Choi, Ray route, Romance, Saeran Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotsubanoclover/pseuds/yotsubanoclover
Summary: [Post-Ray Route] Saeran had to miss your first RFA party, but he made sure to prepare an after-party surprise.





	Here's to Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Saeran Week day 4 - Weddings

_Everything would’ve been perfect… if he were here._

Your first RFA party is coming to an end. It was perfect - V’s photographs were as popular as ever, the guests were friendly and generous, the food were excellent, the hall was luxurious and comfortable, and all the other members, including you, were in their top form. Yes… everything was perfect, except for one thing.

Saeran was absent in your first ever party.

 _I’m sorry_ , you remember him telling you a month ago before leaving, his face apologetic. Apparently he got accepted in a renowned photography school abroad and had to attend an early orientation. When the announcement came, the party preparation was nearly complete, and there was no way you, as the guest coordinator, could be absent from the event to come with him.

So, as reluctant as you are, you let him go. After all, you’ve watched closely by his side how hard he’s been working to realize his dreams.

“Hey. What’s with the long face, sis?” Suddenly Saeyoung are next to you, grinning. “You did a great job, by the way. Congrats!”

You force a smile. He’s developed a habit of calling you sis as of late, unknown to you why. “Thanks, Saeyoung.”

He purses his lips to a pout. “No can do. I promised Saeran I’ll make sure you’ll have fun! You’re  _definitely_ coming to the after party! No buts!”

 _There’s an after party?_ You didn’t even get a chance to ask him anything - Jaehee appears out of nowhere and drags you away from the party hall. The two of you enter a small room at the back of the stage, where you see a table with a big mirror and full of make-up tools. She helps you to sit down - your worn out and confused face stares back at you.

“Jaehee? What is this?”

She flashes a smile, not saying anything. Instead, she starts talking into her walkie-talkie, murmuring in low voice. “We’re ready here. If you please.”

* * *

“Zen. Do you mind stop fidgeting around like that?” Jumin calls out to the actor, who’s been moving around restlessly.

“Shut up, Trust Fund Kid!” Zen grows even more agitated. “You wouldn’t understand how nerve-wrecking all of this is, you emotionless robot!”

“It’s not  _your_ event.” The C&R Director rolls his eyes. “Why are  _you_ nervous?”

“Well, why  _aren’t_ you?!”

“I see they are at it again.” Yoosung appears, carrying a big bouquet of flowers. He’s not alone. “Just don’t mind them and prepare yourself,  _hyung_.”

Both Jumin and Zen turn to face the person who just came in with Yoosung, their nearly-broken fight forgotten. At the sight of him, Jumin flashes out a small welcoming smile, while Zen heaves out a long sigh, seemingly a bit calmer. Though, upon a closer look, immediately Zen seems to find something else to worry about. He stomps forward to this new person, fixing his tie.

“Come on, Saeran - you can’t even get your tie right!”

“Like  _you_ could get everything right.”

“Why you, Jumin Han!”

“Where is she?” Saeran finally speaks up. He is wearing a white and silver suit, with his hair slicked back. If you were here right now, you would be the only one noticing how nervous he is - the back of his neck and his gloved hands are sweating cold sweat.

“Assistant Kang said they are almost ready.” Jumin answers. “We should be in position now.”

“Who says you could order us around?”

“Shut up, Zen- _hyung_.” Cutting Zen off before another argument starts, Yoosung offers his free hand to Saeran. “Come, Saeran- _hyung_ , I’ll help you. She must be surprised to see you here!”

Saeran smiles nervously. “I hope so.”

* * *

“Jaehee, are you still not going to tell me what this is all about?”

“Why, I thought it’d be pretty obvious by now.” She chuckles.

 _Even if you say so…_ Staring at the mirror, you have a hard time believing that the radiant face staring back is yours - the make-up is not that heavy; in fact, it is very simple as if you’re not wearing any at all. Still, your face looks like it is  _glowing_ , if that’s the right term. Your usual long hair is curled slightly and braided up, held on by a silver crown you thought only existed in fairy tales.

But perhaps that is not the  _obvious_ part. Instead, it is the fact that you have now changed out of your blue dress to a white one. The long-sleeved dress exposes your shoulders while still perfectly covering your chest. The front hem of the skirt reaches your knees, and draped over it is a more transparent fabric which reaches your feet. The back part of the dress is a long tail, trailing on for at least 2 meters behind you. The shorter front allows you to still walk freely despite the much longer tail.

Jaehee is still smiling as she walks closer. “The dress is, of course,  _something new_.”

Making sure the crown is in place, she continues, “This is both  _something borrowed_ and  _something blue_ ,” referring to the blue sapphire on the center of the crown, surrounded by small crystal beads, which reflects the light beautifully. She giggles yet again. “Don’t be surprised - Mr. Han originally bought this for Elizabeth the 3rd, but it ended up in a shelf somewhere in his room for ages. I’m glad it’s finally used properly.”

_Wow…_

“And your rings are  _something old_!” Saeyoung bursts into the room, holding two little velvet boxes you assume to be the rings. “I found them in an online market for antiques! Apparently they used to belong to the royal family or something.”

Rolling her eyes in disbelief, Jaehee hands you a small bouquet of white flowers - myrtle, sweet peas, astilbe, jasmine, and lily of the valleys. You can easily imagine Saeran handpicking these flowers, which makes you smile. Not noticing, Jaehee then offers her hand to help you walk. “Now, let’s go. We don’t want to keep everyone else waiting.”

“Jaehee!” Saeyoung surprises both of you, handing the veil to Jaehee. “You forgot this!”

“Oh, dear. Of course.” It only took her about a minute. “Now, you’re ready. Let’s go.”

Glancing at the mirror one last time, you can’t help sighing.  _And they still refuse to tell me anything…_

* * *

_You better not mess this up and fall!_  you warn yourself, feeling warm as you walk, with all eyes on you.

Jaehee walks closely behind, helping you with the tail and acting as the bridesmaid. Someone is playing Wedding March on piano.

Who knew there’s a garden at the back of the party hall? Well, now you sure do. The sweet smell of flowers decorating the “chapel” helps you to calm down. You recognize the other RFA members - Yoosung, Zen, and Jumin - as well as some of the party guests among the small crowd. A small altar stands in the middle, also decorated by flowers. But that is not where your attention lies.

Saeran, who’s not supposed to be back until next month, stands in the center of the altar, fidgeting with his fingers nervously - his teary eyes on you. Standing right next to him as the best man is Saeyoung, who’s grinning ear to ear.

It’s as if you can hear Saeran saying how beautiful you look; you’re barely holding yourself to run to him. When your fingers are finally intertwined as the two of you stand side by side, you hear it for real. “You’re so beautiful… I miss you so much.”

It takes everything you have not to let the tears flow. “I miss you, too.” Whispering, you add, “You better explain yourself later, okay?” to which he nods.

When it is finally time for you to exchange rings and say your vows, both of your voices are shaky with nervousness…

“ _Let us one day go far away,_

_Let us one day leave our garden’s friends in rest and wait,_

_Let us one day cross the sea to the lands mystic and strange._

_“As long as your eyes twinkle for me,_

_I will always be there with armful of roses for you._

_I am in love with you, and so are my seasons._

_“The sun and the moon rise and fall every day,_

_But my heart for you will never stop._

_My heart for you will never wax or wane._

_“I am an everlasting flower,_

_wide open for you from spring to winter._ ”

…yet somehow you know, that both of you have never been so sure about anything else your whole life.

“I love you, my angel,” Saeran whispers as he uncovers the veil covering your face, leaning closer.

The tears are uncontrollable now. “I love you, too, Saeran.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song used in the vow: Four Seasons (Mystic Messenger: Another Story Original Soundtrack)


End file.
